Wake Up!
"Wake Up!" adalah tema ketujuh belas lagu pembukaan anime One Piece. Lagu Wake Up! dinyanyikan oleh Grup AAA dan digunakan sebagai lagu pembukaan anime One Piece mulai Episode 629 sampai sekarang. Lirik TV Size Version Romanji: Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! Jiyuu dakega rashinban sa (We are best friends) Oretachi no RUUTO kore kara mo Oretachi de kiri hirakuze Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa (Go east, Go West) Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto Subete KURIA shite Asaga machi kire nakute uzuki dasu (I can’t wait) Sore nara isso taiyou sora e to Hikizuri dashite GOING Go! Sousa Shining! Running! Forever Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasane awase GU tto kitara sore ga Treasure sa Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! (Spoken) ‘ZEHAHAHAHA YAMI NI NO MAGERO MUGIWARA!’ ‘ORE WA MAKENE, ONE PIECE WO TE NI IRETE, KAIZOKU OU NI ORE WA NARUUUUU!!!’ (Sung) Nori koeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can’t stay) Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii Wakuwaku no rensa daze! Sousa Shining! Running! Forever Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama Mezasu basho e sore ga Adventure Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Kokoro no chizu hirogete Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” tsukami toru Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! English: Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER We have been moving forward before I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change Our dream at the end shines so brightly Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! The compass is the only reason (We are best friends) That we have our roots to our future That has been opened up the path for us We have been sprinting through everyday (Go east, Go West) That I want to find one after other And everything will be clear In the morning, the path we walk to is not bad It will lead us to the sun above the sky Move on now and get going Go! That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER The pieces of the dreams are going to be merge as one And be stronger this is our treasure Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER We have been moving forward before I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change Our dream at the end shines so brightly Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! (Spoken) “I’ll engulf you in the shadows, Strawhat!” “You won’t beat me! I’m the guy who’ll find One Piece and become the King of Pirates!!” (Sung) We will ride and travel more than what you expected Tomorrow and the other days will be so intense So hold on for excitement! That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER Leave your curiosities to me now, and let your feelings now Lead to the place, this is adventure Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER Let your map of heart spread wide I'm sure that our bonds will be our secret strength Let's grab now our dream at the end Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! Kanji: いくぜShining! Running! Forever 前へ突き進むのさ 変わることのない絆はきっと “夢の果て”照らし出す Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! 自由だけが羅針盤さ　We are best friends 俺たちのルートこれからも　俺たちで切り開くぜ 全力疾走の日々は　Go east, Go west 次々見つかる　やりたいこと全てクリアして 朝が待ちきれなくて うずき出す（I can’t wait） それならいっそ　太陽　空へと 引きずり出してゴーインGO！ そうさShining! Running! Forever 夢のかけらひとつにかさね合わせ グッときたらそれがTreasureさ いくぜShining! Running! Forever 前へ突き進むのさ 変わることのない絆はきっと “夢の果て”照らし出す Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! 「ゼハハハハァ！闇に飲まれろ、麦わら！」 「俺は負けねえ！ONE PIECEを手に入れて…海賊王に、俺はなる！」 乗り越える度ざわめく可能性（I can’t stay） 明日も明後日も　熱く　激しい ワクワクの連鎖だぜ！ そうさ　Shining! Running! Forever 好奇心に任せて　想いのまま 目指す場所へ　それがAdventure いくぜShining! Running! Forever 心の地図広げて チカラを秘めた絆はきっと “夢の果て”掴み取る Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka